Bufandas entrelazadas
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Drabbles de DracoxHarry, el título puf, ignorenlo no sabía que poner xD. No tienen nada que ver el primero con el segundo. Y el segundo tiene lemon.
1. Día de invierno, bufandas entrelazadas

Dos relatos de DracoxHarry que le hice a mi prima xD. Me gusto como quedaron. No tiene nada que ver este con el otro, eh D:

----------------- ------------------------------

El chico rubio andaba a través de los jardines llenos de nieve pues era invierno. Le gustaba aquella estación por el frío exclusivamente. Su bufanda verde y blanca, de los colores de Slytherin, ondeaba al viento. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Cada vez que exhalaba aire, salía como humo de su boca. Sonrió. Iba hacía el lago para contemplarlo como cada día. Le gustaba admirar el lago medio congelado y el calamar gigante intentando escapar de esa prisión de hielo. ¿O acaso le gustaba porque lo veía sufrir? El joven empezó a reír para él. Llegó allí en cuestión de minutos y para su sorpresa allí se encontraba ese de Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Maldito asqueroso. Se acercó a él para burlarse como siempre hacía, ya era casi como una costumbre.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

- Ah, eres tú... - El chico se colocó sus gafas y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

El chico rubio agarró el hombro del joven y lo obligó a sentarse. Él se sentó a su lado, y apoyó una mano en su rodilla.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

- ... Porque no te soporto, ¿quizás?

El rubio clavó su mirado en sus ojos azules y luego la fijó en la cicatriz con forma de rayo. No sabía porque la gente tenía tanta admiración a una simple cicatriz y encima en forma de rayo. Ah, sí, que se lo había hecho quien-vosotros-sabeis. Sonrió, y agarró la barbilla del chico Potter.

- ¿Te crees guay por tener esa cicatriz? – preguntó, sonriendo.

- No, al revés, desearía no tenerla… todo el mundo me toma como una especia de héroe y no lo soy, para nada.

Malfoy se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta. No supiera que él pensara eso. Creía que era el típico chulo que iba fardando por tener esa cicatriz, pero no era así. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. ¿O era otra cosa? No lo sabía, pues a él nunca le había gustado alguien. Especialmente, chico. ¿Entonces que era esto tan extraño que estaba sintiendo por Potter? Eran como mariposillas metidas en el estómago. Sus labios empezaron a temblar y un cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada para otro lado para que no le viera sonrojado. Tenía una dignidad que defender. El chico de Gryffindor empezó a reír y tomó la mano del chico de Slytherin.

- ¿Te ha sorprendido la respuesta, verdad? Claro, pensabas que era el típico chulo que me aprovecho de las situaciones, ¿cierto?

El chico rubio asintió pero sin apenas mover la cabeza. La giró, pero esta vez, para mirarle a los ojos. Ahora, ese azul, le hacía navegar y perderse entre ellos ojos en su imaginación. Sonrió. Estaba loco, ¡tenía que estarlo! ¿Enamorado de Potter? Pero que ordinariez. Encima de un chico... pero, ¿y si estaba enamorado? ¿Era algo malo? Tampoco lo veía algo tan tremendo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos para relajarse y ordenar estos pensamientos en su cabeza. El chico de Gryffindor suspiró, e hizo ademán de levantarse pero para su sorpresa el chico rubio le sujetó de la muñeca. Lo atrajo hacía él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Potter, tengo que decirte algo...aunque me va a costar.

El chico tenía revuelto su pelo castaño, ya de por sí siempre lo estaba pero más aún en esta ocasión. Se colocó las gafas y miró como pudo a los ojos de Malfoy. Estaba medio tumbado en las rodillas del chico rubio. Éste le ayudó a incorporarse, y se quedó sentado en sus piernas. Era una situación algo embarazosa para los dos pero parecía darles igual. El chico rubio acarició la mejilla de Potter y acercó sus labios a los suyos susurrando unas últimas palabras: Te quiero.


	2. Con una sola palabra

El segundo ;_; este tiene lemon hehe~ (L).

------ --------------------------

Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. Un dedo recorrió su espalda, tocando cada vértebra superficialmente y dejo la mano en su cuello apoyada. El chico le besó intensamente mientras acariciaba la mano del rubio en su hombro. Tocó su cicatriz y la dibujó con la yema del dedo. El chico colocó su mano encima de la del joven, en su cicatriz. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- Te quiero.- susurró el muchacho rubio y posó un beso en los delicados labios del chico Gryffindor.

El rubio se colocó encima del muchacho de cabello siempre revuelto e imposible de peinar. El chico de Slytherin, sonrió y describió con el dedo la barbilla de Harry. Le besó intensamente. Fue dejando pequeños besos a través de su cuerpo desnudo. Parándose especialmente en el cuello y en el pecho, concentrándose en los pezones. Los mordió y jugueteó con ellos hasta que escuchó un suave grito escaparse de los labios del joven Gryffindor. El rubio, descendió más todavía hasta encontrarse con los pantalones vaqueros del chico. Hoy era sábado y no era obligatorio llevar túnicas. Encima, ese día había llovido a cántaros. Draco desabrochó lentamente el botón y deslizó los pantalones hacía abajo, pudiendo dejarse ver unos boxer blanco del mago. Los bajó también y agarró suavemente el miembro del chico Gryffindor. Se lo metió en la boca lentamente, y se lo sacaba. Aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más. Lo lamió describiendo círculos a través del miembro, desde la punta hasta los testículos. Volvió a metérselo en la boca y chupó la punta. Quito las manos alrededor del miembro, y le volvió a poner los boxer y los pantalones. Se tumbó encima, despacio, intentando no aplastarle. Aproximó su rostro al suyo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

- No sé que haría sin ti, si no estuvieras aquí… - susurró Potter. – Aunque seas el tío más estúpido que he conocido. – le sonrió.

- Ídem.

Y Draco dejó un último beso en los labios del chico Gryffindor.


End file.
